Michael Knight meets Blade
by TheCrowDano2012
Summary: This is the story of how Michael Long Knight meets the very ruthless Vampire Hunter Blade and the Nightstalkers to save the very city that Michael must protect.


Pickle 8

Daniel Pickle

English 251

Stacy Brand

20 August 2012

Knight Rider: When Michael Knight Meets Blade

On a quiet evening, Michael Knight and his car KITT were driving around. Michael was getting bored and restless. When out of the quiet there rose a familiar sound. It was a scream. Michael drove towards the scream which led to a familiar old sight. The scene was on his old High School football field. The man on the ground had a wound on his neck and a tall, broad shouldered man was biting a beautiful red-haired woman's neck. Michael took in all this in a few seconds. He wasn't sure what he should do. KITT broke the silence,

"Michael, the man's life signs are negative."

"Which one?" asked Michael.

"The one on his feet," said KITT. "The one on the ground is fading and so is the woman."

"Hmmmm," thought Michael.

"What are you going to do?" asked KITT.

"I don't know," said Michael.

"If you're going to intervene I suggest you do it quickly before we lose both the man and the woman," suggested KITT.

"Any suggestions KITT," asked Michael.

"Shoot him," said KITT.

"With what, my finger," asked Michael sarcastically.

"No, with this," said KITT as he opened the glove compartment.

A fifty caliber desert eagle was in the glove compartment. Michael grabbed it and looked at it.

"Why do you have this?" asked Michael quizzically.

"Well, Sarah thought it might be useful for emergencies and that she wanted you to be safe," said KITT. "In my expert opinion she loves you."

"KITT, I can't take a life," said Michael.

"The man in my opinion is dead, he has no life signs that I can pick up," said KITT.

"Okay, but that doesn't give me the right to kill him," said Michael.

"Yes, it does," said KITT. "He is after all already dead. All you are doing is putting him out of his misery."

"KITT! Show me all three life signs," said Michael.

"Okay!" said KITT.

The video screen showed all three life signs. Two were getting weak with a forty percent blood pressure loss and dropping. The other showed no life sign at all just a straight flat line. That is all it took for Michael to grab the gun and give the order.

"Record everything KITT video and sound. Call the EMT's and Police," said Michael.

He walked out towards the man and woman pointing the gun at the man and said,

"Let her go!"

"Who are you to disturb my meal," said the man while he threw the woman to the ground hard.

"I am Michael Knight and what do you mean your meal," asked Michael. "What are you?"

I am a vampire and I feed off of blood," said the man. "My name is Draco McBride of Glasgow, Scotland."

"You're a vampire," Michael laughed. "Right and I am Dracula. Vampires don't exist. It's impossible."

"Oh! But they do," said the vampire. "I now have a new meal."

"Really," said Michael as he squeezed the trigger.

Two bullets flew towards the vampire as he leapt into the air. Michael dove to the ground and rolled back to his feet with the gun raised at the ready but the vampire was gone. The EMT's and police arrived at the scene as Michael was doing his best using what first aid he knew from his time with the Army Rangers. He spoke briefly to the police at what had happened then got into his car and drove home still with the images in his head. He called Sarah with KITT's video phone.

"Hello," said Sarah Greyman in her bathrobe.

"Hello Sarah," said Michael gravely.

"You okay," asked Sarah.

"Not really," said Michael. "I had a little action."

"I don't what to hear about your personal matters," said Sarah a little jealous.

"I was in a fight," said Michael.

"Not another bar fight," asked Sarah.

"I fought a vampire," said Michael.

"Yeah right, vampires don't exist," said Sarah.

"No, I am dead serious," said Michael.

"Yeah right," said Sarah again. "I'm hanging up."

"I have proof," pleaded Michael. "Just get everyone together and see if we can get protection for the two people I saved."

"Okay, but if you're lying….." started Sarah.

"I will clean the entire compound for six weeks," said Michael interrupting her. "Thanks for the special item in KITT by the way. I love you."

After hanging up he stopped by his apartment took a shower and got a change of clothes. He then climbed back into his car and drove to Headquarters on the other side of the city. When he got there he had already downloaded what happed from KITT, Sarah was waiting. They walked together in silence to the briefing room. Michael inserted the chip he got from KITT and they all watched in silence and horror. Michael then explained what he learn from the man on the ground and they all agreed in a silent gesture that they needed professional help on this one. Sarach broke the silence.

"We need professionals."

"No Shit!" said Billy Morgan.

"Where do we find someone that can do that," asked Zoe Chae.

"I know of a few people," said Alex Torres.

"Really," said Billy with contempt.

"Yes, I do," said Alex.

"Sorry I'm late, " said Carrie Rivai. "What did I miss?"

"I was attacked by a vampire," said Michael.

"Jesus, are you okay," said Carrie worried. "Did it bite you?"

"No, but Alex said he knows of some one that can take it out," said Billy with malice.

"The Van Helsing's," said Alex.

"They were the ones attacked," said Michael. "Carrie you have a FBI report on some one that believes in vampires and hunts them right."

"Yes, he calls himself Blade," she said quizzically. "Why?"

"Can you find him," asked Sarah.

"Yes," said Carrie.

"Good, find him and get him here we need him to take out a vampire," said Michael.

When Blade and his team got there, Michael's team was going over the documents about the Nightstalkers. KITT informed Michael that there were some motorcycles rolling up to the garage. Michael and Sarah went to investigate. Michael saw Blade and the team of Nightstalkers. Michael and Sarah seeing the arsenal and knew they made the right decision.

"Hi!" said Michael.

"Hello," said one of the men. "I am Hannibal King."

"Nice to meet you Hannibal," said Michael. "I am Michael Knight and this is Sarah Greyman. Who are your companions?"

"This lovely creature is Abigail Whistler and this big lug is the one all vampires fear," said Hannibal.

"Names Blade," said Blade.

"Welcome," said and automated voice from behind them.

Blade turned around and drew his pic sticker as he did ready to face his attacker. All he saw in his peripheral vision was a 2008 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500KR.

"Who said that?" asked Abigail confused.

"I did," said the car.

"Oh, that's my partner," said Michael. "Say Hi! KITT."

"Hello, I am the Knight Industries Three-Thousand. You may call me KITT," said KITT.

"Hi!," said Abigail.

"Michael is she my new mechanic," asked KITT. "Vroom, Vroom!"

"No, she is here to help us with the vampire," said Michael. "Besides, who needs a new mechanic with Sarah around?"

"Okay, moving on," said Hannibal. "Who did the vampire attack?"

"A man at the age of fifty-five or so named Hector Van Helsing and a woman at the ripe age of thirty named Savannah Van Helsing. A Father and his daughter. They are vampire scholars. They study the myths of vampires and refer to themselves as doctors who study vampology. They are immune to turning into vampires but, they can be drained of their blood," said KITT.

"Well when can they join the action?" asked Blade. "The more the merrier."

"Soon as they are medically cleared," said Michael.

"Can I ask you something, Michael?" asked Abigail.

"Sure, anything," said Michael.

"How did you survive against the vampire without the proper training?" asked Abigail. "Let alone scare it off."

"Simple," said Michael. "I was an Army Ranger. I pointed a Desert Eagle fifty caliber at him and told him I was going to kill him if he didn't back off. He flew away after I shot him two times."

Two week went by as they went hunting and no sign of Draco. They had regular run ends with vampires which they questioned and killed. Michael was taught the fine arts of vampire slaying from Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler. Blade taught it ill-advised and a waste of time. Michael was being carefully watched by the Nightstalkers and the Van Helsing's in case he turned. He wasn't only being watched by them. He was also being watched from the shadows by none other than the vampire that they were all after. Draco wanted Michael dead. He was ready to kill him but, when there had been an opening his five new friends was always walking up to talk with him. Then the time came, Michael was all alone and Draco knew it was his time to strike and so he did. As Draco swooped in for the kill he was stunned for it wasn't Michael Knight he had attacked. He realized a little too late that his target that he attacked was not Michael Knight….


End file.
